


Нарисуй мне барашка

by Zhaconda_Crowling



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [13]
Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Original Work
Genre: AU, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhaconda_Crowling/pseuds/Zhaconda_Crowling
Summary: Мама не любит сказку о Маленьком Принце.
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835224
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Нарисуй мне барашка

**Author's Note:**

> хоррор!АУ, основано на книжке, автор портит детство

Квартирка, конечно, неуютная: вроде и просторная, на три жилые комнаты с раздельным санузлом, но затхлая, с ветхой мебелью и вздувшимися обоями невнятного оттенка. Давно немытые окна едва пропускают свет: видимо, старуха не прикасалась к ним с тех самых пор, как сын с невесткой, сняв жильё, сбежали из-под её опеки три года назад.

— Ну что, расчистим тут всё и обустроимся, — растерянно бормочет папа.

Мама поджимает губы, затем старательно разводит их в улыбку; украдкой оценивает результат в пыльном трюмо, прежде чем показать папе. Он, приободрённый, улыбается в ответ. Мама знает: он вырос в этом доме, и до сих пор жалеет, что поддался на уговоры жены и съехал, оставив старуху одну.

— Поживём здесь, пока с работой не образуется, — напоминает ему мама принятое на семейном совете решение. Она не собирается тут оставаться. Старуха три года прилагала все усилия, чтобы вернуть своего птенчика в гнездо и никогда больше не выпускать, а мама билась, чтобы им дали жить своей жизнью. Проиграли обе: старуха умерла, а потрёпанный с двух сторон папа потерял приличную должность. Мама уверена, что старуха приложила руку к его проблемам, и почти может это доказать, но папа слушать правду не готов. Мама не сдаётся, согласившись лишь на временное перемирие.

— А где бабушка? — малыш искренне расстроен.

— Бабушки больше нет, — отвечает мама и быстро поправляется: — здесь.

Внезапный шорох пугает всех троих. На миг маме кажется, будто она слышит шаркающую поступь старухи. Но нет, это всего лишь кусок обоев, отставший от стены, сползает под собственным весом.

— Да, ремонт бы не помешал, — вздыхает папа.

— Там Маленький Принц! Мне бабушка про него читала!

Только как следует присмотревшись, мама понимает, на что указывает малыш: на обнажившемся слое проклейки схематично нарисована фигурка мальчика в длинном шарфе. Чернила так выцвели, что и не заметишь.

— Какой ты глазастый, — хвалит она малыша и поднимает свой чемодан: не стоять же весь день в дверях.

— Это знак, что бабушка тебя любит и помнит, — разделяет радость малыша папа. — Ты не грусти, там, где она сейчас, ей очень хорошо.

Своё мнение на этот счёт мама оставляет при себе.

***

Целый день мама висит на телефоне, обзванивая подряд все объявления о вакансиях. Она больше не выбирает самые достойные и не особо смотрит на условия: готова идти куда угодно, где возьмут домохозяйку без опыта. Получив очередной отказ, она перечёркивает объявление крест-накрест и набирает следующий номер.

— Вы нам уже звонили вчера. Нет, вы нам не подходите.

Маму мало волнует то, что иногда она обращается куда-то повторно. После стольких “нет” очередное не вызывает особого отклика.

— Мама, мне скучно! Почитаешь мне сказку?

— Я пока занята. Возьми фломастеры на столе, — она не может прерваться сейчас, ведь есть ещё пол столбца рубрики, а значит, и призрачный шанс на успех.

Когда список из сегодняшней газеты заканчивается, мама разворачивает вчерашнюю. Пара мест на странице обведена кружками: эти обещали перезвонить. Мама больше не ждёт ответа, а интересуется сама.

Два коротких разговора — и ещё два креста. Вот теперь — всё.

Мама встаёт, но не может сразу вспомнить, зачем. Знает только, что нельзя сидеть просто так, необходимо себя чем-то занять. Двигаться, барахтаться в этом болоте до последнего.

Папа только делает вид, что что-то ищет. Мама больше не спрашивает за ужином, когда у него следующее собеседование: недавно они крепко поругались по этому поводу. Мама не уверена, дома ли он сейчас, или опять выскользнул из квартиры, не предупредив, и гуляет где-нибудь. Хоть бы малыша с собой брал… Малыш!

Мама идёт в детскую. Привычно замедляет шаг перед трюмо в прихожей, сгоняет с усталого лица напряжение, репетирует ласковый взгляд.

— Как дела, малыш, как настроение? — Стучится она в дверь прежде, чем войти.

Все стены детской разрисованы кругами и каракулями.

— Я смотрю, тебе совсем заняться нечем?

— Это не я! — Малыш смотрит большими испуганными глазами.

Мама считает до десяти, пальцем разглаживает хмурую морщинку между бровей.

— Всё хорошо, я не буду тебя ругать. Рисуй на здоровье, если нравится… Смотри-ка, — она замечает над кроватью знакомую фигурку, — а вот он хорошо получился, прямо как в книжке! А это всё планеты, да?

— Да, — тихо отвечает малыш. — Мам, Маленькому Принцу одиноко, и я хотел нарисовать ему игрушки, но у меня не выходит. Нарисуй ему машинку?

Маме совсем не нравится эта игра, но она садится на кровать и берёт фломастер. Выводит кривоватую коробочку на двух колёсах.

— Нет, не такую, — возражает малыш, — а как мы в магазине видели, помнишь?

В маминой груди просыпается глухое раздражение. Она задерживает дыхание, чтобы оно не вырвалось наружу. Малыш не виноват, это всё случайное “нет”: оно бъёт туда, где тонко, где маме сейчас больнее всего. Неужели так трудно добиться от мира одного, пусть маленького “да”? Простое “да, мама, ты нужна нам, спасибо, что ты есть”?

Мама обнимает малыша, чтобы он не видел её злых глаз. Нежный жест не приносит облегчения, она почти не чувствует взаимности. Целует малыша в щёку, сжимает крепче, чтобы ощутить, выдавить хоть капельку ответного тепла; ещё крепче...

— Мама!...

— Это маленький Принц, малыш, — говорит мама размеренно, притворяясь, будто точно знает, как лучше. Этим тоном она рассказывает по телефону незнакомым дядям и тётям о том, что она всё умеет и со всем справится. — Зачем ему машинка? У него должен быть барашек.

Она отстраняется, вновь снимает колпачок с фломастера. Малыш должен понимать, что иногда мама и папа не могут купить ему именно ту машинку. Пусть учится радоваться тому, что есть.

***

Стараясь не шуметь, мама открывает дверь и заходит в квартиру. Включает свет — обошлась бы и так, но с сумками в темноте ей не пройти. Прихожая заставлена строительным материалом: папа разбрасывает его где ни попадя, притворившись, будто занят ремонтом. Зачистка стен не продвигается вот уже третью неделю, мама считает.

Прямо под выключателем её встречает пометка:

_«поговори с сыном, а то совсем ребёнка забросила»._

На миг мама забывает, как дышать. Такого удара в спину она не ждала.

Мама ставит сумки на пол, в тихой ярости отдирает надпись. Та даётся не сразу, почему-то именно здесь дешёвые обои прилеплены намертво, приходится выцарапывать по клочку.

Папа спит себе, даже не подумав встретить её с электрички. Мама ездит на работу в соседний городок, каждый день уходит рано, возвращается поздно, в свой обеденный перерыв бегает по рынку за свежими и дешёвыми продуктами, и с этим грузом добирается домой одна. А ему лень ей помочь, зато на записочки время есть. Весь в свекровь, полоумная старуха тоже любила такие игры: в глаза не скажет, а писульку в карман или сумочку подкинет.

Мама раздевается, считая вдохи и выдохи: не стоит скандалить посреди ночи, лучше оставить обсуждение на потом, на свежую голову. Так что незачем зря нервы тратить.

Она относит продукты на кухню. Холодильник увешан жёлтыми квадратиками напоминаний. Она оставляет их каждое утро: где, что и как готовить, ведь её весь день нет дома. Среди них есть и просьбы сводить малыша в парикмахерскую или сесть с ним за прописи.

Может быть, папа думает, что это мама первая начала общаться с ним исключительно по переписке. Может быть, он даже отчасти прав.

— Мама? — Заспанный малыш стоит на пороге кухни.

— Ты почему не в кровати? — Шёпотом удивляется мама.

— Мне страшно.

Маме сейчас очень нужен отдых.

— Погоди, закончу тут и приду к тебе, книжку почитаю, ладно?

Малыш кивает, но остаётся на месте. В горле у мамы борются злость и стыд из-за того, что её вот так явно караулят, рвутся наружу злые и горькие слова. Да, в последнее время она часто обещает что-то малышу, а потом быстро забывает об этом.

Мама стискивает зубы, чтобы промолчать.

Решение само приходит ей в руки.

— Малыш, а что я тебе купила! — Она собиралась подарить машинку утром, перед походом в парк. Или вместо него, если в свой единственный выходной мама не захочет никуда идти. — Ты ведь такую просил?

— Да! — Радуется малыш, и мама заряжается от его улыбки. Всё-таки её усилия потрачены не зря. Она гладит малыша по спутанным вихрам.

— Можешь поставить её у постели, чтобы хорошие мысли прогнали дурной сон, — предлагает она. Но хитрость не срабатывает.

— Посиди со мной, — умоляет малыш. Мама вздыхает.

В детской обои висят лохмотьями, разрисованные со всех сторон.

— Когда папа собирается тут порядок навести? — Говорить так непедагогично, но мама не может сдержаться: — Давно пора.

Она укладывает малыша, подтыкает одеяло, садится рядом. Замечает знакомую фигурку, но собственных маминых каракуль рядом нет.

— А где барашек? — Не понимает мама.

— Маленькому Принцу не нравится, как ты рисуешь, — шепчет малыш. — Он его выкинул. И машинку тоже. Обними меня, мамочка, я тебя очень люблю.

Она засыпает рядом с малышом почти сразу, так и не успев открыть книжку.

***

Утром новая записка встречает маму на стене у трюмо:

_«отдариваешься, чтобы отвязаться, а ребёнку-то нужно другое»._

В глазах темнеет. Мама слышит, как папа с малышом за завтраком обсуждают её подарок.

— И дверцы открываются! — Малыш счастлив, и сквозь приоткрытую дверь мама видит, как расцветает папа, купаясь в искреннем смехе сына.

Как будто он сам это заслужил.

Мама входит на кухню, позабыв расправить перед зеркалом хмурое лицо. Малыш испуганно замолкает.

— А на меня приготовили? — Интересуется мама.

 _«А про меня вспомнили?»_ — шипит в её груди обида.

— Думал, ты встанешь позже, — оправдывается папа. Маме противно его слушать.

— Малыш, ты поел? Поиграй пока у себя, нам с папой нужно поговорить.

Радость малыша увядает на глазах, и мама не понимает, почему так выходит: она же старается как лучше.

Ничего, совсем скоро она всё исправит.

— Давай, я тебе гренок нажарю, — встаёт папа.

— Не нужно. Сядь.

Некоторое время они молчат. Папа чувствует назревающую грозу, а мама из последних сил пытается разогнать тучи в своей голове. Нет, она не будет кричать. Она вспоминает, что забыла натянуть улыбку, и берёт под контроль своё лицо, впервые не стесняясь папы.

— Милый, — мягко, очень мягко произносит мама сквозь дружелюбную улыбку, — давай уедем отсюда. Я присмотрела жильё рядом с моей работой: квартира поменьше этой, зато опрятная и уютная. И мне не придётся больше тратить по четыре часа на дорогу туда-сюда. А эту можем сдать или продать.

— Ремонт же ещё не закончен, — возражает растерянный папа. — Да и кто тут её снимет, в городе работы нет совсем…

— Милый, — перебивает мама, приоткрывая в улыбке зубы, — ребёнку не место в этой грязи. Мы уезжаем.

— Я не хочу никуда ехать, — упирается папа. — Это дом моего детства. И твоей зарплаты едва хватает на троих, из каких денег ты предлагаешь платить за съём?

— Милый, — в третий раз повторяет мама, теперь уже откровенно оскалившись, — ты сам это сказал. На троих не хватит. На двоих — вполне. Мы с малышом уходим. Прямо сейчас. Хочешь с нами — бросай ждать с моря погоды и устраивайся хоть кем, как я. Хоть грузчиком, у нас в кафе как раз требуются.

— Каким грузчиком?! — Вспыхивает папа. — И где ты ребёнка будешь оставлять, пока сама на работе?

— Ты меня слышал. Обсуждение закончено, — мама встаёт из-за стола, чувствуя окрыляющую лёгкость.

Она победила.

***

— Малыш, — стучится она в детскую, — нам нужно собрать вещи.

Детская кажется пустой. Разбитая машинка валяется посреди комнаты.

— Малыш? — Первым делом мама подходит к окну, проверяет: заперто. За занавесками никого нет. И в шкафу, и под кроватью.

Растерянная, мама озирается вокруг. Дурацкие круги-планеты и криво намалёванные их обитатели кажутся теперь зловещими письменами. Нет, ерунда, это просто художник так видит скучных взрослых — сам будучи одним из них: хари-то расплодились на уровне выше роста малыша. Маме неприятно смотреть на эти стены, она опускает взгляд.

Она ненавидит эту сказку, потому что эта сказка ненавидит маму: сказка не хочет знать, что в реальном мире только эти взрослые, занимаясь скучными делами, могут одеть, согреть и прокормить Маленького Принца. А тот, кто вырос, но заигрался и этого не понимает, принимая заботу как данность, попрекая единственную взрослую и разрисовывая стены карикатурами, тот пусть сам живёт в своём загнивающем детстве, в одиночестве!

Обеспокоенный папа возникает на пороге.

— В ванной посмотри, — мамин голос дрожит от испуга.

Они обходят всю квартиру несколько раз.

— Поищу на улице, — решает папа. — Останься, на случай, если сам вернётся.

— Может, лучше я?

— Я здесь вырос, хорошо знаю район, — папа обнимает маму за плечи, и она прижимается щекой к его груди, как делала когда-то, в начале их знакомства. Она устала и запуталась, а папа говорит так, будто правда знает, что делать.

Они расходятся. Мама возвращается в детскую, смотрит из окна, как папа спешит к площадке, заговаривает с соседскими детьми. Пустая квартира за маминой спиной шуршит обоями на сквозняке. Будто старуха, пришаркивая, всё ещё бродит по своему дому.

Маме страшно. Она резко оборачивается, готовая увидеть всё, что угодно.

Комната всё так же пуста.

На стене у двери выведены четыре огромные печатные буквы:

_«МАМА»._

И как она раньше их не заметила?

Мама идёт вдоль стены, внимательно осматривая её. Ощупывает пузыри на обоях, отворачивает отставшие лоскуты: мало ли, где может оказаться детский тайник. Может быть, малыш оставил послание, подсказку, где его искать.

Над кроватью малыша чисто. Мама недоверчиво разглядывает старый выцветший узор: нет ни стыков, ни повреждений. Маленького Принца не заклеили и не стёрли: его просто нет.

Как такое возможно? Мама проводит кончиками пальцев по опустевшему месту. Стена чертовски холодная, будто по ту сторону за ней ледяная бездна. Мама отводит руку и беспомощно оглядывается.

У входа под первой надписью прямо у неё на глазах проступает вторая:

_«МАМА МАМА Я ЗДЕСЬ»._

Мама подскакивает к двери. Схватившись за ручку, она заглядывает сначала в закуток за дверью, затем — на неё саму.

Две фигурки стоят посреди поля облупившейся белой краски. Маленький Принц в длинном шарфе нарисован шариковой ручкой, явно взрослой умелой рукой; рядом с ним в детской манере цветными фломастерами изображён мальчик: соломка на голове означает волосы, красный прямоугольник — футболка, два синих — шорты.

— Малыш, — мама не понимает. Это ничего не значит. Просто кто-то набросал для малыша портрет его любимого героя, а он добавил рядом себя. Все дети так делают.

Над головой малыша по одной проступают цветные буквы:

_«МАМА НЕ УХОДИ»._

Мама тяжело опускается на пол.

_«Я ТОЖЕ ПРИНЦ»._

Старуха со своими сказками всё-таки одержала верх.

_«НАРИСУЙ МНЕ БАРАШКА»._


End file.
